Group Therapy
by SwaggerofanAuthor
Summary: The Avengers are supposed to be in therapy, but no one is very excited about it, especially not Doctor 'Andy' Costas. Can she keep her mind on her patients? Or will this turn out to be a time of healing for her too? Two doctors find mutual comfort and.. love? Rated M just because the content could offend some people.


**Hey peeps. This is my first story on this site. I don't care if you read it, I was just bored and had an idea. I have no idea how often I'll update. Reviews would be fun. :)**

***disclaimer***  
**I do not own these characters. Nor do I read comics so, it's almost like the characters are of my own creation, using outlines from someone else's characters. So, if you don't like the way I write the characters or if I get something about them wrong, then just don't read it. Thanks.**

"So let me get this straight, you expect us to do what now?"

Nick Fury rolled his eyes and I sighed. Tony Stark (or should I call him Tony Snark) had very eloquently pronounced exactly what I knew was going to happen.. I pressed my fingers into my eyes until I saw stars. I just knew this was how it was going to go. Did Fury really believe that these unbalanced, past-driven, super human "Avengers" were going to cooperate and talk to a psychologist, both individually and as a group? I sure as heck didn't believe it, nor did I want them to talk to me about their problems. Yes, you read that right. I am the psychologist. Well, I'm actually a professor, but with my PhD I'm legally aloud to practice clinical psychology if I want to. Doctor Andromeda Costas. Yes, you also read that right. A lot of people ask me if I was named after that character in Harry Potter. The first thing I tell them is that I'm actually to old for that, and secondly, Andromeda is actually a semi-popular Greek name, and my family is very Greek. "I want you to each start taking personal therapy sessions, as well as some group sessions." Fury is losing his patience, I can hear it. But that only seems to egg on Mr. Snark more. He's about to open his mouth when I hold up a hand for silence. He smirks at me. "Can I have a moment with the group, Mr. Fury?" He looks at them all warily, as if it may not be safe to leave me alone with them, but then nods in assent and exit's the room. I stand up and take a good long look at what I'm dealing with. Tony is closest to me, standing with his arms folded. He doesn't trust me. Bruce is sitting in the chair next to him, elbows on the table, hands clasped. He's not all that thrilled to be here, I can tell, but I don't think it has all that much to do with me, though he's the only one who won't meet my gaze. Next to him are Clint and then Natasha. They're both staring at me darkly, I know they've never confided in anyone but each other about their pasts. Across from Natasha is Thor, who seems a bit amused with all this. I'm guessing that he considers this merely a game, not taking it seriously. Last is Steve. He's opposite Bruce and looking at me with kind, but wary, eyes. I'm not sure that he wants to be here anymore than the rest, but at least he's not so cold to me. I take a deep breath and straighten to my fully height of five two plus my heels. "Look," I start, not unkindly. "I don't want to be here anymore than any of you." Tony snorts, Natasha glares. "I don't do clinical psych because I don't like it. I love psych, yes, so that's why I teach it. But I don't like hearing about peoples pain and problems." I look at them all imploringly, trying to get them to believe me. "But, that doesn't mean I can't help you. Fury asked me to come not to antagonize you, but to help you. If you'll only cooperate I promise, I won't force you to do anything. You might be surprised at how much better you could feel after talking to me." That one hit home, I can tell by the looks on their faces. Well, other than Tony, who's still smirking. "So you think you can solve my problems, Miss…?" There's a certain amount of glee in his eyes. "M'am to you." I snap. "Doctor or Miss Costas to everyone else, for now." Fury opens the door and sticks his head in. "If everyone is clear on what's going to happen, you are all free to go about your business. We'll start sessions in the morning." The door shuts again and everyone looks at each other for a moment, then moves to leave. I get a few steely glances and reassuring pats on the back from Steve and Thor before I have the room to myself again. Collapsing on a chair, I sigh and brush my curly blonde hair out of my eyes. This is going to be a bumpy ride.


End file.
